narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hana Tanaka
Hana Tanaka はな たなか⎪Hana Tanaka⎪Kaji: 花田中) Is an OC/RPC createt for the Naruto universe by Namariko. She is a Anbu-level Kunoichi and Member of Team Tsuri. Background Hana was born into a simple non-shinobi family. She lived alone with her mother. Her home village was small and near to the Great Takivillage. In the past war the Village recieved help from the people of Takigakure. The most people called the village "Little-Taki"Many of them stayed here after the war. One of them was Hana's father. Even though the order has been restored, the Village was still haunted by individual groups. Her father was one of the men which helped to stop the thugs from intimidating the villagers. This worked for a while, until a new group of thugs turned up. It turned out they were Shinobi funded by Gatō which wanted to destabilize the country to spread his business to Takigakure. On this mission her father and another men were betrayed by their teammates, which were bought by Gato. Her father was declared missing in action. Since then Hana was left alone with her mother. Both of them moved to a new home, so they won't be remembered about their loss. One day Hana was listening to the old peoples stories about the brave Taki-Shinobi which were fighting in the war to protect their brothers and sisters in the village. That inspired Hana to become a Shinobi herself. Although her dream was far away at this moment in time, also her mother did not want her to become a Shinobi because of the danger. Hana often helped her mom with the garden, she really liked to do that, it gave her time to think about bad and good things. A little while later Hana found out where the killers were and went to Kirigakure. She did not had the courage to confront them, but she wanted to grow up and get stronger to confront them later in live. Part I Early in the series, Hana was a interested and bright girl, which wanted to increase her knowledge and strength. Because of her small appearance she always was limited in her taijutsu abilities. Since she had no one to help her, she had to do all by herself. Hana was somewhat a outsider in the Academy, she did not had a family with a family-tree full of Shinobi like the other kids or which had long family traditions and parents who could help them with their ninja way. Hana was often bullied and picked on for her lack of Shinobi blood and the fact that her father was a Non-Shinobi. Hana also was jealous of some students which had Kekkei Genkais and proudly talked about that. Not wanting to to be left out of the conversation Hana started to try and match or even outmatch their abilities. She also became somewhat obsessed with Hiden Ninjutsu's. Yet she failed greatly at this time and has somewhat become a loner. And even after mastering the Blue Flame Art , she is still was self-conscious and still questions her abilities, which is holding her back. The Exams Hana has meet her Teammates (Kamui and Samui) in Takigakure where she attended the Taki-Ninja-Academy. And later travelled to Konoha for the Chunin-Exams. Ibiki’s exam was hard for her, she didn't had special skills for cheating. To her luck she could answer most of the questions in the test with her own knowledge. But she did not really get the real test. The exam in the Forest of Death would not have been so hard, if it was not for the feeling of being followed which has given her goosebumps. The plan was to slip up to find the scroll faster and to meet after a specific amount of time. Her team mates Kamui and Samui found the scrolls without much trouble, but these were not the ones they needet. Hana could find a scroll as well, it was the one they needet and it was lying on a fallen tree. Without listening to her gut feeling Hana went right into a trap of Team Dosu. Which wanted to make a fun out of her misery because they were bored waiting for Sasuke. By having doubts about herself and this unbelievable situation she was being in, Hana had to take a lot of abuse. Remembering her motivations of becoming a Shinobi she could at last protect herself and even use some Nin-Jutsus. While Team Dosu was surprised by her defense, Kamui and Samui arrived in time to get her away from danger. In the confusion and the dust of some Smoke Bombs Samui send their way, they could even manage to steal their scroll away. Meanwhile Shiore watched interested in the darkness of the forest. Later on Team Dosu swore revenge for this disgrace. (...) Tsunades Fight against Kabuto In Episode #93-95 Hana, Naruto and Jiraya came for Tsunade's aid. Kabuto has paralysed Tsunade due to her fear of blood. While Jiraya battles Orochimaru. Naruto, Shizune and Hana are left to protect Tsunade. Kabuto is more than capable of dealing with Naruto and Shizune, and after making quick work, his attention returns back to Tsunade which is guardet by Hana. Hana tries to protect Tsunade, but she is in an disantventage against Kabutos Tai-Jutsu. After Kabuto hits Hana in the chest her heart starts flickering and stops beating. Naruto who is finally awake sees Hana sink to her knees and attacks Kabuto with his Rasengan. Kabuto is trying to heal himself after bein hit with the Rasengan, but the wounds are to extensive. However he managed to wound Naruto badly as well. Naruto sends a glance to Hana which is lying unconscious on the ground. Thinking Hana is already dead Kabuto starts moking Hana and Naruto, just to realise later that Hana managed to reanimate herself with a Lightninh-technique which she uses against herself. Relationship with team 7 Because of a fortunity Hana's apartment was near to Naruto's, so they already met a while before the Exams started. It was a nice for her to know someone who can show her around the village. Naruto and Hana often hang around, or meet at the roof to eat ramen while looking up to the stars. Hana was quiet shy at this time, but Naruto's attitude has helped her to open up faster to him. Through the friendship with Naruto she meet Sakura and Sasuke, Sasuke didn't liked her at all, he thought she will be another millstone around the neck. But Sakura liked her even more and she was very happy that she wasn't the only girl in the team anymore. Later Hana and Sasuke where send on a mission together, with the reason that their skills complete each other. Trully it was for the teams cohesion. It was a rainy day and the two had an argument on the mission. They found a dry place in a cave, where they waited for the end of the rain. After a while the two began to talk and they actually found some stuff they had in common, which was that they wanted to become stronger. Hana and Sasuke deveoped a friendly rivality, a little bit like Naruto and Sasuke had. The difference was that they had really good fighting countability and were almost invisible when fighting together. Which helped them both to get stronger. After Sasuke decidet to go with Orochimaru the friendly rivality dissapeared. Hana lost all respect for Sasuke because he did not want to become stronger on his own. Personality Hanas personality is defined by her distance, she sometimes appears of being in thoughts and not paying attention to the world around her. This is also the reason why she laughs and smiles at random times. She is creative, she sets goals for herself, she will work hard to accomplish them. But at the same time loses interest easily. However she prefer that her efforts remain private, this tendency only adds to her mystery and intrigue. She enjoys the supernatural. Her friends and family appreciate her loving personality, even though they are sometimes frustrated with the emotional distance she choose to keep. Like with her mother with which she barely has contact since she lives in Konohagakure. On the other hand, Hana can get depressed fast, she is uncooperative, unforgiving, selfish and sometimes unpredictable. After Joining the Anbu Hana has become much more distand to everyone, this also made her lonely. Appearance in Part I As Genin she wore a dark purple dress which consists of two parts. The lover part of the dress is crested with a wave pattern, which indicates her love for the Land of Water. Hana wears a light lavender colored shirt beneath it. She has long ash-brown hair. A purple hooded coat is wrapped around her waist, she usually wears it on missions in any areas like in the Land of Waves. A black braclet that looks like a prayer bead is located on her right hand, a similar silk rope is also worn around her waist. She was wearing a white and black striped hairband on her head which she later replaces with Forehead Protector. She wears bandages on both legs. Her shoes are normal ninja shoes, in a dark purple color. Part II Hana's character went trough a transformation from Part I to Part II, she has become more serious and decided to try and join the ANBU. After long consideration Tsunade has let Hana join the ANBU, although still in doubt if Hana wanted to join for the right reason or only for validation of her usefulness. The fact that Hana with Naruto has helped in the fight against Kabuto, was a considerable factor of letting her join. Shortly after she has started to undergo the standard ANBU training and went on her first missions. Infiltration: The Den of the Snake! Hana was send by Tsunade to accompany Team Kakashi in their Mission to rescue Sasuke Uchiha. At this time Sakura and Naruto did not know that the Anbu was Hana, Hana barely even talked while wearing her Anbu mask. She also had a code name and usually stayed in the background. A while Later Sakura, Hana, Naruto and Yamato have found out that Sai has given the Informations about the true Identitys of the Anbu which serve directly under the Hokage, to Orochimaru. It was implied that Kabuto remembered her from the Chunin Exams, while he looked trough the papers . After finding Sai they went searching for Sasuke in the hideout, Hana managed to protect Naruto who was low on Chakra, trough cutting Orochimarus Hidden Shadow Snake Hands with her Lightning Whip. Later on she managed to deflect some of Sasukes attacks, one of them endet in a lightning-arc which both of their swords have formed. Although being able to stand her own, she was shocked by the progress Sasuke has shown, and decidet to train much more. Last Mission. Later on Danzō sacrificed Hana to eliminate some Konoha politicians to get near his dream of becoming Hokage. After lying to her about that he can't trust his own people anymore, he tries to persuade her to do this mission. And Although not being in Danzō's Root unit, Hana accepted the mission under the agreement of becoming a root ANBU when she comes back. After the mission has been accomplished Danzō appointed her a spion of Takigakure and send a team to kill her. However since Hana was new in the ANBU she has been underestimated by her assassins and thanks to the warning of her Summon Kurai who has eyes and ears everywhere, she could flee. Since then Hana has become a Missing-nin. It is implemented that Danzō and Orochimaru still had contact and that is was planned to bann her so that she could work for Orochimaru. In worry for her mother she decided to cut the contact to her even more and send away Kurai to watch over her. Kurais detachments come around time to time to tell her about her mothers wellbeing. After not having Kurai around to help her escape from bounty hunters and Anbu, she decided to go on a travel to find a new Summon. (...) And after training fighting off some of the Ninjas who chased her, she got stronger and stronger. Although running away the entire time has messed with her head . This had remembered her that she had some unfinished businnes in Kirigakure. When she went there she found out that the one who organised the Shinobi who attacked her Village were hired by a man called Gatō, she also found out that he has been killed by Zabuza Momochi many years ago. After that hana went on to find the paws of Gazō, instead she found out that her father has been taken by the Shinobi and might be still alive somewhere. (...) After an indifinite time Hana went back and stayed in a less known village and was later found by Sasuke which now was with Team Taka. (...) Appearance in Part II Hana medic (2).png|Hana's casual attire with parts of her ANBU outfit hana tanaka namariko.jpg|Hana's ANBU attire in Part II Hanatanakafullbody.png|Hana's main Outfit during early Shippuden series Hana_Fullbody_.png|Color change of Hana's main Outfit in Part II Hana has brown hair, blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. Hana takes a high value on her look, even trough she was seen wearing an array of simple clothing. Her main outfit consists of a pink haori , a royal-blue ninja T-shirt with grid parts that go up to the elbow, which is worn under the hiori. She wears low-heel boots, black shorts, as well as a grey short skirt and gloves which have metal plates on the backhand. Her hair is mostly tied into a long ponytail. Bot of her ears are pierced with two earrings each. Her outfit is complemented with a large light pink flower in her hair. She also wears a necklace that has a familiar pattern to Sharingan swirls. She also still wears a black bracelet. Casual attire Her casual attire consists of a black pullover with high collar and swirls on the top of her upper arms. Simple black ninja pants. Her both lower legs are bandaged, she is wearing purple ninja heel-shoes. And as always there is a dark blue kunai and antidote holder on der right thigh. Appearance as Missingnin While in exile Hana wore a black coat a pair of black pants and gloves. Around her waist she wears, a simple purple obi and belt. The back and the sleeves of her coat have a golden dragon pattern. She wears a blue mask witch has fake black hair attached to it. Beneath it Hana wears a sleeveless tight Anbu shirt with turtleneck. Abilities Hana's is really fascinated by Ninjutsu's. And after much training she could finally compete with the other genin in her age. She was not really interested in the normal shool studying, she wanted to learn things which where more interesting and more uncommon, something like the Hiden-Ninjutsus . She loves to watching other Shinobi fight, she thinks that she can learn a lot out of observing different fighting styles and also to know the tricks of possible enemies. Hana usually tries to save chackra by manipulating the enviroment rather than preforming it herself. After spending time with team 7 Hana has observed some of their training methods and found out that her and Sasuke had familiar Nature Types, then she also started to develop her Lightning-Release and Fire-Release techniques. And even after years inbetween part I & part II they still had smilier development in their abilities she also has absolved the standart Anbu Training. In part II Hana was able to burn big areas and invoke powerfull lightnings. In her excile time Hana had to fight some powerfull Shinobi, which gave her more expirience. This also came with learning new Jutsus which some of them were forbidden. She also poseses some Hero Water from her home Takigakure, which can increase Chara imensely, but which Hana leaves for emergency. Blue Flame Art Blue Flame Art (青火技, Ao Hiwaza) can be described as an advanced style of Fire Release. It is not clear if this technique is a Hiden-Jutsu or a Kekkei Genkai. The blue flames are characterized by their intense heat. Scientifically speaking, blue fire is the hottest natural occurring fire, as it occurs in the hottest parts of a flame. The flames eliminate many different wavelengths. It is hot enough to radiate UV rays and it does radiate in the visible and infrared of the electromagnetic spectrum. If this technique is used, living being which were being near the flames for too long can infuse a critical condition later on. In extreme cases it can even damage the DNA of living beings. While Water Release can extinguish the blue fire, it would take a rather massive amount of it. It is possible to form flames into animals like snakes, dragons etc. Hana prefers the dragon design, just like with her lightning release. Medical Ninjutsu Her knowledge about medicine is limited to the basics. But after own injuries in the past, Hana had shown herself to be able to heal small injuries with moderate effort. In addition Hana is wearing a flower whose blossoms have a lightly refreshing effect on the person wearing it and it nourishes the body when it is eaten. Kuchiyose no Jutsu Her summons is a big raven called Kurai which can dissolve into many different sized raven. They act as seekers and can attack in a group picking a person to death. He does not talk much and does not like to be bothered. Kurai usually mixes in with other birds to sees and listen, mostly unnoticed. Hana usually flies on Kurai to long distantce missions or to get out of danger. He is also able to use his Nature-Types Fire and Wind. Nature Transformation Hana is particularly skilled in Fire Release followed by Lightning Release techniques. Hana was skilled eneugh to learn the Blue Fire Art technique. She is less advanced in Water Release, although she improved a lot inbetween part I and part II, since then she is able to use more advanced Jutsus like the Water Release: Water Severing Wave. Coming from the Land of Water Hana learned to stay underwater for quiet a while. Usually Hana analyses and uses the surroudings to her adventage. In areas with water Hana rather relies on her Lightning Release. Hanas Nin-Jutsus which have anything to do with dragons like her Blue Flame Art: Azure Dragon, Lightning Release: Dragon Strike and Water Release: Dragon Bullet, have bocome her trademark. If she has to use Tai-Jutsu Hana has to combine it with the Lightning Release Chakra Mode, but if possible she much rather fights from a distance. 'Status' Quotes (To herself about Orochimaru) People are for you, just as good as you need them. (To Orochimaru) I'm not a puppet. '' ''(To Naruto) Konoha, Konoha... To hell with all of your Konoha! (To Sasuke) Are you stupid? (To herself about Sasuke) Now he's not stupid... he's a brat! ''Naruto 6: Road to Ninja'' In the Road to Ninja Movie, Hana is very outspoken and tends to talk a lot. She takes a great deal of pride in herself, even more so than usual. She tends to speak before to think and can get offendet fast, which leads to her hitting someone, just like Sakura does with Naruto. But even with these features she is also is warm and open to peple. Hana is described as relatively cheerful but can be bossy to people. In RtN Hana is known to flirt a lot. Trivia * "Hana" (花) can be translated as "flower". "Tanaka" (田中) can be translated as „ricefield“ & „middle“. Hana is the most popular girl name in japan, while Tanaka is a very common name in japan. * Hana is quiet mischievous her laughter in the Manga is often written (ククク) "Ku-ku-ku". * Hana beliefs in Ghosts and is interested in the supernatural. * Hana's favorite color is azure shortly followed by purple. * Hana, when first going to the academy was jealous of most of her classmates which had special abilities and generations of Shinobi in their families. This pushed her to work on that what was going for her: her strong Chakra. * While working in the Anbu Hana has become quiet well known for her "Blue Fire Style" and the familiar blue Lightning Release. * Hana is Vegetarian. * Her mother did choose her name because she loves her flowers, she is also proud of her garden. * Her beauty spot is located below the right eye. * One of Hanas Blue Flame Jutsus is called "the great wave", it is a reference to a famous Japanese drawing called "The Great Wave off Kanagawa". * Hanas Anbu Name was Hiten. Meaning "Heavenly Flight" (飛天) * Hanas Blue Flame Art (青火技, Ao Hiwaza) might be the reason why Hana mostly appears slightly tanned. Hana Tanaka properties are described in the guidebooks as follows: References Deviantart Instagram Gallery Hana Info Card.jpg|Hana's Info Card. Hana Tanaka what.jpg|Hana being angry. Hana Tanaka in Naruto SD.jpg|Hana in Naruto SD. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Takigakure Category:ANBU Category:DRAFT Category:Hiden Category:Ninjutsu